The purpose of this pilot study is to explore the effectiveness of a cultural intervention (CI) for adherence to Latent Tuberculosis Infection (LTBI) therapy in Latino immigrants. Although tuberculosis (TB) is preventable and curable, it has reemerged as a significant health problem in the U.S., particularly among Latino immigrants. Latinos comprise 13% of the U.S. population but account for 25% of TB cases. Given the potential threat and the major costs associated with TB, full adherence to latent Tuberculosis Infection (LTBI) therapy is imperative. The significance of the proposed research is addressed in the Healthy People 2010 objective: to increase adherence to LTBI therapy to 85% from a baseline of 62%. The specific aims of the investigation are to: a) explore the capacity of a cultural intervention to increase adherence to LTBI therapy, b) analyze the impact of selected variables from the Health Belief Model on adherence, and c) assess the feasibility of the protocol for a future clinical trial. One hundred and ten Latino immigrant LTBI subjects will be recruited for the study. Subjects will receive a cultural intervention based on Latino cultural values, language conventions, and adapted educational materials at their monthly clinic visits for nine months of treatment. The outcome measure will be adherence to the medication regimen as measured by the medication event monitoring system (MEMS) and self-report. The study's conceptual foundation is the Health Belief Model (HBM). Empirical indicators from the HBM will be assessed at baseline and at nine months, using several instruments: the HBM-TB, the Brief Acculturation Scale, and the Demographic Instrument. Data analysis will include logistic regression analysis. The proposed study is an important step towards developing a foundation for a nursing clinical trial to increase adherence to LTBI therapy.